Slave to the Melody
by Oblivious-Bystander
Summary: 1xR AU, A woman struggles with the pain from her past. A man opens himself to love. When a threat arises, can the two overcome their own weaknesses or will they fall to their own defeat?  Rated T for language
1. Longing

**Slave to the Melody**

Chapter One: _Longing_

_By Oblivious-Bystander_

I can't hear my thoughts.

And that is just how I like it.

Tapping my feet from side to side, letting my arms sway and move wherever the music takes them, my body becomes a slave to the melody.

The hard steady drum beat.

_**Thump**. **Thump**. **Thump**._

Just like a heartbeat on steroids. Not that I would know what that's like..

The soulful guitar, acoustic or electric…it makes no difference

Just like the cry from a tortured soul

And the lyrics

I hardly ever pay much attention to them…

But in the voices, the soft voices, I just know I can connect with them.

Whether they speak of death or sex, love or lust, drugs or betrayal

I know it all

So every day, after work and traffic and stress, I drop my belongings on the floor

Take several quick steps to the living room

Round the couch to the stereo

And click play.

turn the volume up. Until I can feel its vibrations in the floor.

And, on this particular day, the anniversary of a tragedy, I play the fastest music I can find. I let my rage tear from within my aching chest and let it escape from my lips.

Not that the neighbors can hear my screams or my cries.

Even if I plead for help, no one can hear me.

Not that they would come...

On this specific date, I'm known to blackout.

Tray away from the world

My thoughts

My sanity

And when I wake up, on most circumstances…

The couch is tipped over

Picture frames are broken

Several empty wine bottles clutter any existing walking space

And of course, I can't remember a thing.

I can't remember why I felt the need to tip the couch over.

I can't remember why I would break the frames around precious pictures I hold dear to me.

I can't remember why or where I got wine.

But all I know is, every year on the same month and same day, it is the same.

I turn up my music.

Remember my pain.

Next thing I know, my apartment is trashed...

Hearing something faint, specifically in the direction of the front door, I groan. Irritated, mostly because I have to turn down my addiction one could say, I stomp to the front door and open it dramatically to show just how pissed I really was; hair fluttering back with the amount of force.

But, when I open the door, I find something there I didn't expect. Men. A lot of them.

Leaning against the edge of the door, blowing wild hair from my face, I clear my throat. Several times.

"Can I help you?" To be honest, I am surprised on how clear my voice is due to the fact that I haven't hardly spoken in about three straight years, aside from the times it was just comepletely unavoidable.

I had honestly expected to have become a mute

If anything, I had imagined an old woman's crackle

The man in front, who looks a little out of fashion with his choice of hairstyle, broke out into a cheeky grin. And, for some reason unknown to me, I feel myself smile back.

Something, that is, I haven't done since…well since I can remember.

Clasping his hands together, trying to remember why he is here I suppose, he looks at me straight in the eye. Yet, to my discomfort, he frowns at what he sees and turns to glance at the four men behind him, who are also not very modern looking.

With their lack of response, he looks back at me and lets out a sound probably meant for a sentence yet fails in becoming one.

It sounded unsure. And, I feel like I am wasting my time.

Straightening, grabbing the door handle, I let my mood shove my manners back into the apartment, deep into my closet and into a box with a lock and key.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with a staring contest in the middle of the hallway so if all you know how to do is waste my time instead of saying something, I'll be leaving now." stepping back into the apartment, pushing the door back to the wonderful positon called closed.

The sudden fall of his smile almost makes me feel guilty. Almost.

But to my further irritation, makes me stop in my retreat. Completely.

Shaking his hands quickly, he clears his throat, opens his mouth, and a strong American accent breaks into the air. It is strangely welcoming. Strange...

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. My friend just moved in apartment 106B down the hall…" pointing behind him to a rather grumpy man, "as you probably know, a lot of old…senile folks live in this specific building, a lot of which with hearing aids that I doubt they know how to turn on…"

Nervously, he adjusts his feet, remembering the frustration of the recent experience.

Looking down at the sudden movement I take in his style of boots…and then his uniform, and suddenly it dawns on me that he is wearing a preventer's jacket. They all were.

'_Shit. Mother Fucking Fuck!'_ are the only words running through my head.

Something inside me pulls, and it pulls hard. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was a heart string. Still, it willed me to speak.

Throwing my hand up, shutting my eyes, I try to regain my composure. He stops speaking, looks at me seriously, possibly afraid of another outburst on my part, one I still _almost_ feel guilty about.

Clearing my throat, yet again, I speak, looking into his violet eyes.

"What is it exactly that I can assist you with?" glancing back to my new neighbor, who returns my stare…in an oddly natural way. I have obviously stayed away from the social crowd for way too long.

The man with the braid smiled wide, grabbing my attention with a snap. Something about that smile and warmth makes everything inside me long for the same happiness. It is a longing that makes me feel quite vulnerable.

I hate it.

"We were wondering if you have internet", he says quickly, really quickly.

Blinking, trying to take in just how simple the favor was, I nod slowly, pointing back down the hall where I assume they came from, "Everyone on this floor-"

"We tried them all. Both sides of the hall. No one answered or even knew what we were talking about. Then we heard your…rather booming music and thought the heavens blessed us with someone young and…within this generation." Raising an eyebrow as he glances back down the hallway

Smiling silently, I glance back into my apartment. It isn't that I am worried about anything being messy. I could care less if they view me as a slob.

It has been a very long time since I have let someone pass the front door.

A very, very long time…

Sighing, backing away from the door, I open my arm wide to welcome them in.

The further my arm opens, the more vulnerable I begin to feel. The more I need my music. The more I know that I will be trapped inside my mental prison as long as they are here.

I wish I had never answered the door. I wish I had turned the volume just one more notch louder..

"My laptop is in my bedroom…the door on the left in the hallway. No password." is all I can let myself say.


	2. Peacecraft Tragedy

Slave to the Melody

Chapter Two: _Peacecraft Tragedy_

_By Oblivious-Bystander_

Backing away from the door, hanging my head low as the five men march in –I counted-, I steady my breathing. Each one of them have to be my age, little older or little younger. And, they are from the city. They have to be.

There isn't one single Preventer station within a 100 mile radius. I made sure of it.

I can only wonder why they would come here, so far out in the shittiest towns around.

Pushing my curiosity away, I close my door quietly and follow them into the living room where they all stand looking around like a group of children. Following their gaze, I look for anything less than normal. It has been a long time since I have really taken a look at my living environment.

Abstract lamp, complete with vibrant colors of yellows and blues

Television, flat screen, largest size I could find

Tan couch with several stains left to prove my laziness

Stereo that I basically used as a drug… scratch that, did use as a drug

Pictures of family, which I rarely acknowledge…, except for this day

Books that I've never read by authors I've never heard of

A gun

Stopping, I become flustered. I have always known I had a gun but it was always locked away in a chest beneath my bed…

'How…'

Looking back to the group, I'm not surprised that they are all looking at the same exact object; I open my mouth to speak. Yet, I am interrupted.

My new neighbor, who is complete with a rock hard body, less than tame brown hair, solid expression, beautiful Prussian eyes, and long legs that help him to effortlessly surpass my short height of 5'4", looks at me. Yes, I call that an interruption.

It has to be because as soon as his eyes fell on me, my mind went blank and I could swear my mouth drooled, praying evidence doesn't slip from the corners of my mouth.

In those eyes, I know he can see right through me. I can only hope that he doesn't hold the key to untangling my web of secrets.

I am afraid he has just that.

With a low rough voice, he speaks, "that gun looks like a Peacecraft design, rare," boring holes into my flesh with his curious eyes

With that, the rest of the men give it a second look, noticing the little carvings and swirls in its handle.

And with the simple, harmless statement, my world falls into darkness.

He was right, and why wouldn't he be considering his profession.

"It does!" the blonde one squeaked, throwing an index finger out like it is alien to him. I have nothing against him and his innocence, but all I want to do is use my own special finger to show what I think of him that very moment.

"I thought those were all donated to museums…" the tall, yet emo looking one, mumbles. I hardly heard him. But when I understood it, my fingers itch for the feel of the volume knob

"Why would a woman own such a historic weapon" the Chinese one barks and I ignore him completely, I'm afraid I'd hit him otherwise

And the cheerful one, Duo, is the one to ask the question I dread the most, "Where'd you get it?"

I can almost feel myself suffocating inside of me. But on the surface, I am as calm as a butterfly landing on a rose petal.

Glancing at the piece of iron on my countertop, I sigh. Today, the anniversary of such a tragedy is not the day I would like to tell a long story. Especially not this one.

Looking down at my bare feet, wondering when I took off my shoes, I huff loudly, "It was my brothers." Speaking as low and emotionless as possible

Every last one of them gasped, barking questions left and right. All of which, I ignore.

"My brother, Milliardo, owned it. It was given to me a few years ago…"

Silence fills the room. Every last one of them have the look of pity in their eyes, even the woman hater.

Close to tears, the blonde man, probably the youngest, whispers, "but wasn't he-" glancing around to his comrades

"Missing in action" my new neighbor finished, staring hard into my being. He probably sees my past experiences as if they are his own. I'm not surprised.

Looking up, I watch as his lips tell the story I know all too well. The one that makes me tip the couch over and black out from rage. Or, I assume it was rage.

"He was sent on the special forces mission a few years ago. Everyone was found dead except one. In the same year, the Peacecraft mansion went down in flames, killing the Queen within it. The very next day, the shuttle with the King exploded on its way back to Earth. All family ties are have died out. Milliardo was reported missing in action and assumed dead. The last heir was to be left unknown to avoid further attack. They never found the threat. The last heir was reported missing three years ago until found exactly two months ago perfectly safe and was granted relief of all government protection, allowing said person to disappear from public knowledge."

I know the story.

I know who I am.

I know what today is.

But, he reminds me. Salt in an open wound.

"Today is the anniversary for the Peacecraft Tragedy" he finishes with a low tone.

Sighing, running my fingers through my thick golden hair, I point limply down the dark hallway.

"You'll find the laptop on the desk by the window. There are drinks in the fridge, food in the cabinets. Help yourself"

With that, I walk quietly into my study, farthest away from their presence. Farthest away from a harsh reminder.

With each step, I can feel the hands of my demons pulling me down within myself. With each step, I can see the obvious that I have been questioning.

I remember now why I avoid people.

I remember now why I get wine and forget it exists.

I remember now why I tip the couch over.

Loving people makes my heart weep.

Wine might as well be the blood in my veins.

There is a fan right above my couch and a rope in my closet.

I'm just too drunk to properly secure it… so I fall down.

On the wall are picture frames. Each frame holds a happy memory.

I drunkly expect them to catch my fall.

…be caught by the arms that I miss so dearly

I suppose I can try to correct myself, go to a therapist to deal with my depression.

I suppose I can throw out the rope and push myself back into society.

Closing the door quietly to the study, I know the answer to such thoughts.

_'I think I'll just buy more wine_.'


	3. Graceful Use of Words

Slave to the Melody

Chapter Three: _Graceful Use of Words_

_By Oblivious-Bystander_

I wake up with my face planted into the rough carpet, hand grasping an empty bottle, and a bright light streaming in beating my hangover senseless.

All I can do is curse, "What the _FUCK_! Turn the _fucking_ light off!" rolling over into the shadows.

But even as I rolled, my stomach turns faster causing me to hurl in a conveniently placed trashcan.

It is only then that I realize I don't have a roommate nor family to open the door.

I don't have friends who will grow worried after dozens of unanswered phone calls.

I don't have anybody.

So who the hell was opening my door?

WHO THE HELL LET THE LIGHT IN?

Squinting to the doorway, I see nothing but a dark tall figure towering over me, shadow for the face.

All that changes when, whoever it is, decides to be a dickhead and finds the light switch

Groaning, covering my face, I fell myself being heaved up and placed roughly on top of a surface which I soon figured out is my desk, only because papers flutter to the floor when my ass hit the pile of mess I call my work.

Opening my eyes slowly, I see a very handsome man, though I have no recollection of who he is.

So I speak my first assumption, "are you death?"

_'And if so, why didn't I die sooner'_, I think, giving him what has to be my seventh look over. I don't plan to stop.

The man, who wis poking at several empty bottles with his foot, looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.

I guess I'm wrong. Pity.

Not in the mood for a wakeup call, I limply push him away with my foot with little success, "whoever you are, get the hell out." Secretly wondering how anyone's stomach could be so hard. Is there a book under there?

Grabbing my foot with a firm hand, he looks at me once again, "You don't remember last night?"

"I never do" trying to free my trapped leg, well I can't call it trying

Frowning, he let go and my foot drops heavily, colliding with the desk.

It, too, makes me curse.

"**GOD**!**_damnit_**!" yanking my heel into my hands

I don't have a chance for a second thought before he speaks again

"Me and some other guys came from down the hall last night looking for an internet connection. You let us in. We found out you were a Peacecraft and you came in here and never came out. My name is Heero Yuy."

I can't say anything but rub my heel, remembering the events as he says them. I shrug.

"Did you get what you needed?"

After a short pause he answers, with another frown, "your internet was better than I had expected. I got what I needed done."

"Then why are you still here?" glancing up, seeing nothing but his jacket. Preventers.

_'Yet they prevent nothing_.'

Shifting, pausing longer than before, he mumbles in response, ""

Raising an eyebrow, tearing my eyes away from his Preventers label, I huff in amusement, "come again?"

Huffing back, he bounces his arms off his hips in dramatic effect, "I was worried" shifting his gaze from place to place, anywhere but my face.

Eyeing him a moment, giving my womanly desires a moment to go a little haywire, I slide to a standing position, a little flustered on how much taller he really is.

He backs away, "So you're alright then?" a look of pity shining in his gorgeous eyes.

_'Pity. I pity the soul who looks at me like that twice."_

Nearly having to drop to the floor to break eye contact, I pretend to pick up the scattered papers that my big ass managed to send flying moments before. If it isn't for the pounding in my head, I think I may succeed, "Fan-_fuckin_-tastic"

"You're lying"

_'and you're hot but that doesn't get us anywhere now does it'_

Sighing as dramatically as possible, I stand as gracefully as my dead mother would have wanted, and reply as gracefully as a drunk man with two left feet, "What the fuck does it matter to you? You come in here with your perfect face and solid stomach and act like you have some duty to make sure I'm alright; well, I've got news for you. Whatever it is you're pulling isn't going down so you might as well get out and don't come back."

_'On second thought, I was as graceful as any punk believing he was as badass as his leather jackets and two wheels.'_

The silence that came after left me feeling very uncomfortable and almost guilty. Patting my leg and picking under my nails is the only action I can pull off without letting any of these feelings come to surface.

"Have you always talked that way?"

I lost it.

I don't know if my hangover is the cause for my sour mood but something is getting under my skin.

I go at him, jabbing a pointy nail into his chest with each word that barely escapes from between my clenched teeth. My reaction is overdone and my guilt only grows stronger.

"Who the hell do you think you are to question my speaking habits, _Preventer_? To come in here to let that damn label on your damn jacket burn into my memory? Do you have any idea what this means to me? Did they send you here to find me? Send you and your little gang of yours? I want you to get out of my apartment. Stay the hell away from me. And do _not_ come back"

My reaction was more than dramatic. It was just ridiculous. But, I don't wait to see what he does and turns back to the mess on the floor.

Moments later I hear the slight click of my front door close.

Letting a breath go, sinking to the floor, the guilt bleeds from me more dramatically than the words I have just spoken.

"God…damnit."

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay, so here we go. I know it's a little dramatic and so on. I went through all my chapters and tried to correct as much as possible but if I missed something, sorry. Feel free to review and let us just pray I can finish this before I get bored. Hope all who may have read this enjoyed it. <strong>

_Secrets and Lullabies_**-workin on it. Don't be surprised if nothing changes as far as updates for awhile. Same goes for **_Never was, Isn't now, Never will_**. **

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to update those two stories. I've forgotten what I have written which means I have to go back and reread previous chapters which gets really boring and irriating after awhile. But we'll see what happens. 'Til next time. **


	4. You're Not Normal

Slave to the Melody

Chapter Four: _You're Not Normal_

_By Oblivious-Bystander_

'_Who the hell do you think you are to question my speaking habits, __Preventer__?'_

Cursing under my breath, kicking at the counter in front of me, I try to make sense of yesterday.

_'Why was it getting to me so much?'_

Removing random items from grocery bags, placing them wherever they decided to land, I push the thought away.

'_She doesn't want sympathy. She doesn't want help or friendship. Give her what she wants' _I think.

"It's none of your business if she drinks herself to death" saying it aloud in efforts to convince myself.

But, somehow it does feel like my business. She is a Peacecraft for Christ's sake! The only Peacecraft! Being a Preventer, it is my job to keep people out of danger, especially people of the royal family.

'…_Preventer?'_

The way she had said Preventer, I just can't get it out of my head. Her family was killed, it was tragic. The Preventer's had nothing to do with it. There was no way to prevent it. No warnings.

'_Then why…?' _

A quick series of knocks at the door stopped me in mid-thought. And, I already know who to blame.

"Fuck off, Duo!" grinding my teeth at the sound of the door opening. I'm not in the mood for any play date, blind date, guy's night out, or whatever else he might say. My answer is carved in stone. Literally, a block of the two lettered words sits peacefully on my coffee table, thanks to Duo. Probably the best present he has ever gotten me.

"Hey Heero, my man, the guys and I found this great-"

"No"

I could see his frown already. Mmm, it is to see.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

Shooting him a glare, trademark one could say, I go back to my previous task. As I look down at my work, I realize that groceries are scattered all over the place, something very strange to happen to someone like me.

'_Goddamn it, that girl!'_

Quick to find ways to poke at my problems, Duo pokes his head over my shoulder, "Got things on your mind?"his voice going up a notch or two.

I don't have to look to know there is a grin to go with his 'concern'. After the horrible years of being his friend, how that happened nobody knows, a person learns fast. Fast.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" quickly putting things away, avoiding any to all eye contact. Duo was dangerous when it came to picking inside someone's head. It was his only talent besides being a jackass.

"The great Heero Yuy, protector of all mankind, becomes scattered brained and grocery items become unorganized…what could be so powerful to get under his skin?" he says as he carefully paces, tapping the top of his head 'thinking', "Think, think, think…"

Putting the last of the groceries away, I turn to him, glare already in play, "What the hell are you talk-"

"I've got it!"

_'Shit.'_

Spinning around, braid twirling around him, he smirks. His eyes go bright and he starts to point that damn 'I'm on to you' finger. Annoying thing was, he was normally right, down to the last detail.

'_I hate you.'_

"You said that you went back to check on that girl right? The Peacecraft chick?" a smiling creeping in, "How'd that go?" taking a seat at the kitchen table, trying hard not to smile too wide just mocking.

"She was fine, I left" turning to the fridge for a distraction, "want a beer?" hiding behind the door to keep away from his stupid knack for reading people.

"Would love one" propping his feet up on the table, rocking back "So what exactly happened?"

'_Damn it'_

Grabbing two beers, I close the fridge with my foot and face him, "What do you mean 'what happened'?" handing him a cold can

"Thanks buddy" cracking the top open and taking a few several gulps and swiping his mouth clean "Well, did she open the door in her sexy little underwear or did you catch her in the hall as she came out? Did you leave a note after several unanswered knocks or did you just let yourself in…?"

My lack of response was enough to answer him. I wish I could lie.

Straightening in his chair, he leans forward wide-eyed, "Please tell me you didn't just walk in" speaking in utter disbelief.

"…She didn't answer, what was I supposed to do?"

Slapping himself on the forehead, he groaned, "MAN, you do NOT just walk in uninvited!"

Rolling my eyes and taking a sip, I try to hide my embarrassment. It is embarrassing enough that I'm embarrassed, "Well, what if she was hurt or something? Do I just leave her there to die?"

_'She _WAS_ passed out drunk...'_

"Now you're being dramatic. Call someone and they don't answer, you don't just assume they're fighting for their life." Stopping to realize what he had just said, "take that back, you do assume they're dead. But, normal people don't" waving away his mistake.

"I do not" glaring with all the force I could manage. The force is good with that one.

"Nevermind that, what time did you decide to just walk in? Afternoon?"

Again, my lack of response gave him all the reply he needed.

"Please tell me you didn't walk in at like eight in the morning…" watching me very closely.

"Six" shrugging.

He fell back in his chair with a thud and bounced back, slamming it back in a sitting position and plopping down, "WHAT? People are not LIKE you, Heero! Normal people don't wake up at four in the morning!"

"Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Une do" crossing my arms and slouching back, eyebrow raised.

Huffing, he threw his arms down in frustration, "Those are _not_ normal people!"

I watched him pant for a few moments and got up; walking for the phone on the wall, "want a pizza?" skimming my "most frequent used numbers list" on the wall.

"So what happened? You walked into her house at six and what?" ignoring my question, which isn't normal for him. The very mention of pizza normally had him drooling buckets, that bottomless pit of a man.

Assuming his answer would have been a 'yes', I dial the phone and wait for the connection, "She was passed out on the floor in her study" -"Hi, this is Pizza!Pizza!, how can we help you?"- "Large meat lovers and Large supreme, Bowden Apartments 106B" hanging up the phone.

"Passed out? We left at like ten thirty, why didn't she just go get in bed?" not really talking to me but to himself.

"The floor was covered in bottles, she was hungover. She-"

"And you woke her up at six?" his eyes just kept getting wider, past the line of impossible

"More like five fifty-five."

Shaking his head, chucking to himself, he rested his head on his knuckles, "I bet you got an earful"

"Something like that, yeah" thinking back on the experience.

'_You don't remember last night?'_

'_I never do'_

Pulling a seat from the table and straddling it, I turn to Duo, for the first time in my life, for advice, "I think she might be trying to drink her past away…"

Watching me a moment, he sighed "Well look at life from her point of view. She lost everyone just as her life was about to begin and vanished. By the time she was found she didn't want anybody's help. You can only imagine the struggle she went through."

I can only look at him and think about what he had just said, "That's probably it" hoping to push my own darker opinions away

Folding his arms back behind his head, he watches me out of the corner of his eye, "Why, you think there's more to it?"

'_Are you death?'_

"She thought I was death" watching his face frown, "I don't know whether to worry or just forget about it."

Just as Duo began to speak, a double knock came from the living room. Huffing loudly, I call out with plenty of annoyance, "Who is it?"

"Pizza Delivery!"

Before I can do so much as mutter a word, Duo jumps up and jogs to the door, "Pizza!"

Moments later, Duo comes skipping in with a piece of pizza already in his hand, struggling to get the words 'you owe me' out between each bite. He actually paid.

Smirking, willing to forget the stress of the topic of the mysterious girl down the hall, I take a box and treat myself to my own slice. We move to the living room and watch weapon shows and argue on which will beat the other, make a few bets.

I always win. No question about it.

Before too long, Duo's phone was ringing off the hook, Hilde was probably going off the hook. Just as he was walking out the door, he turned back to me and said, "About that girl, I wouldn't be a freak and walk into her apartment at six in the morning, but keep an eye on her. If there's more to what you said, there might be something to worry about "and closed the door behind him.

Just as I was about to turn the lock, the door flew open again and Duo poked his head in with a grin, "Can…I take the leftover pizza?"

Slamming the door back closed, I shook my head, "my pizza, bitch"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews :) I know I twist Relena's character a bit but that's why all my stories are AU. I don't really like ms. proper who never gets in trouble. Sooo I throw some tragedy at her and give her some drama (Besides paperwork and people trying to ruin her peace. I'm tired of that.) But I hope my little twist isn't too much. I tried to make sure I corrected my mistakes. I know the last few paragraphs are in third person but it just didn't really work in first. The chapter was getting kinda long anyways. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter Four. Let's see if we can get a Chapter Five!**

**R&R ) 'til next time! Toodles. **


	5. Are You Alright

Slave to the Melody

Chapter Five: _Are You Alright_

_By Oblvious-Bystander_

'_Relena, run! You've got to get out of here!'_

'_Whatever happens, whatever you hear, do not come out of this room. Do you understand?'_

'_So I hear, you're the Peacecraft girl everyone's been hissing about.'_

'_And if I am?'_

'_Then I just may be a lucky man'_

'_I'm done with this. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you can just throw me around like a rag doll!'_

'_I've never thought of you as a rag doll, baby. You're much prettier than that.'_

'_I'm done. We're done. Get out.'_

'_Relena, do you have any idea what I can do to you? I'll go and let you clear that stupid little head of yours before you do somethin' stupid. But, if I come back and you're not here, and I find you, you're going to be in a world of hurt'_

'_Get out.'_

'_Relena, it's not safe for you out there anymore! You know that! I'm surprised you've even survived this long. Please, let the Preventer's protect you!'_

'_I've got reasons for hiding my whereabouts from people, most of all the Preventers, and if anyone's putting me in danger, it's you.'_

'_Relena, please, don't let this world and their filth stain your pure kind soul'_

'_This was all that he had that he didn't carry with him. He loved you and I'm sure he'd want you to have it.'_

'_What do I need some old gun for?'_

'_Because it was his and he was your brother. It is all that's left.'_

'_I was worried about you.'_

'_You think those beloved Preventers can save you? Did they protect your dad? Did they save your mom? Hell, did they even find your brother? No, they didn't! Who the hell do you think can protect you now? You're nothing to this world, sweetheart. You should be grateful for my interest in you. It's all you'll ever get; I'll make sure of it.'_

'_Have you always talked that way?'_

Flying forward, clutching my chest, a scream cracks from my throat into the open silent air. Every night was the same.

Flashback

Flashback

_Flashback..._one after the other

Gasping for breath, my chest heaving and falling with each inhale and exhale, I stumble from my bed to the floor with a bang. It was a normal experience for a drunk, but I've yet to come terms with the fact that, that is what I really am.

"Damnit" I curse, struggling to stand. Why did this always happen to me? I try and try but I can never just forget anything. Images become clearer and clearer with each day they're supposed to fade.

Padding silently from my bedroom, bouncing off walls as I go, a figure in the doorway catches my eye.

All I can hear is memories past but it all feels so real.

How can it not be real?

Sinking against the wall down to the floor, images break in and out of reality. The figure changes shape from one man to another.

Shaded faces

Towering figures

"I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

'_Come on, Relena. Tell me what happened.'_

Shaking my head, pressing harder against the wall, I just can't grasp reality.

The world's a blur. All I can see is his face, looking down at me. The man I've been running from.

He's found me.

'_What the fuck happened, Relena? Who the fuck was here?' _crouching down before me.

My words come out in a trembling whisper, "Nobody was here. Nobody was here."

"Who wasn't here? What happened?"

'_Don't you lie to me, princess! What'd you tell them!' _moving closer and closer.

Closing my eyes, tears streaming down, my room looks as real as if they were open. The blinds are slanted; letting rays of sunlight shine in, leaving lines of shadows across the floor.

The lights are off. I live in shadows.

'_Relena, are you listening to me?'_

"Can you hear me?"

Nodding, I glance down. My black button down shirt is gone, replaced with a white flowing dress, flared out beneath me.

Pure.

Something warm touches my arm, shaking me, yet I can't fight back.

I could have sworn remembering him being cold, always cold.

'_Answer when I'm talking to you! Who was here?' _

"Did somebody hurt you?"

Letting out a scream, I see his hand raise high and fall back down with a swing.

And he was gone.

Before I can take another breath, my body leaves the floor and is pressed against a burning surface. Blinking several times, pieces of my apartment flash before my eyes…

Hallway

Bedroom

Bathroom

Tub

'…tub?'

"What the-"

A wave of rain hits me and I thrash around, grabbing at the corners of the tub.

It was freezing.

Fighting to get out from under the water, I go for the edge…

And I see him, the man from before.

'_I was worried.'_

My heart tingled with gratitude, for just a moment. Then, it burst with rage.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT ME IN MY TUB TO FREEZE ME TO DEATH?" bolting towards his kneeling helpless figure with my fist clenched shut.

Holding me back, a look of shock and surprise drown his features, "Don't what the fuck me! You screamed so I came to make sure you were okay!"

I charge at him again, beating against his defensive arms, "What, you stalking me now? Got your ear glued to my door to wait for the opportunity to save me?" finally connecting a hit to his face

His defense just got stronger.

"In a building full of senile old people who don't make a sound, it isn't that hard to hear a scream! Stop!" trying to catch my arms, "What the- what is fucking wrong with you, damnit! Stop trying to hit me!"

Ignoring his requests, I go on, "and the best way to 'rescue me' is to turn a cold shower on me? Are you fucking insane?"

A look of impatience gleamed in his eyes and his arms stopped going for mine and went for my waist. Next thing I saw was the bathroom floor and his backside, a rush of blood flowing to my skull.

'_Oh fuck no'_

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT, ASSHOLE! DICKHEAD! SON! OF! A! BITCH!" kicking and screaming

His voice was strangely calm, "Do you know how to say a sentence without profanity?"

"Fuck you!"

"I guess not."

Walking out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom, and back into the living room, I drop like a sack of concrete on the couch.

Flustered and raging, I try to bolt forward but his hand drops to my head, embarrassingly holding me in place.

"Stop acting like I came in here to kill you with cold water and shut up!"

His voice was solid and firm. And it froze me to stone.

Releasing my head, he steps back and shoves his hands through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh with a few curses on the side, "Are you alright?"

Taking my first good look at his face with a glare, I can't hold back my surprise to what I see, "You're Heero Yuy"

Confused and irritated, he growls deeply, "Yeah I told you that yesterday. Are you alright or not?" looking down at me impatiently, skimming me over.

"_The_ Heero Yuy who is head of the Preventers and first under Lady Une, you're the guy who sent that search team after me?"

He stops.

He nods.

I punch him with all my might in the balls, "because of you, that psycho nearly found me, you idiot!"

"AHH, Goddamnit!" tumbling over in the floor, "what psycho?" clutching his manhood with tender care.

"Fucker who killed my family! Who beat the shit out me when I'd try to escape his crazy ass! The guy I've been hiding from this who DAMN time!" stomping my feet on the floor in frustration

His face got serious, as if his nuts weren't in major agony. It almost washed my fury away.

"I had…no idea" looking from the floor and back to me

Ignoring him, standing up and walking to the kitchen, I feel guilt again. I hate that, "I guess I can't blame you. I just ran off. It was your job"

He remains silent, lying on the floor, making my guilt worse.

"Do you want-"

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

Looking behind me, I jump back. He stood right behind me.

'_Okay, spider man, take it easy with your sneaky quiet footsteps and saving tricks. I'm not Mary Jane'_

Letting my head drop with a groan, I wave him away, "He had connections everywhere so it was too risky. I saw I chance so I took it." Glancing over my shoulder as I turn around to the fridge, "And why did it take you three years to find me?"

"You just disappeared in the middle of the night during a blackout. No witnesses. No camera footage. No prints. You vanished into thin air; we had to start from scratch with no leads."

Raising my eyebrows, popping the fridge open, I look at my options with a frown.

Beer

Vodka

Wine

…Beer

Closing it with a sigh, I spin around, "Well, not that I didn't enjoy this experience, I've got to go to the store. So if you would, can you leave so I can lock the door?" throwing heavy sarcasm on the specific word 'enjoy'.

Without a sound, he walks to the door, stopping halfway out, "You didn't answer my question" he says without looking at me.

"What's that?" rocking my weight to one hip and crossing my arms. Stupid questions, stupid Preventers, stupid him.

"Are you alright?"

'_Holy hell this isn't happening'_

A tight feeling warmed my chest, making my uncomfortable level sky rocket. Smiling awkwardly, swinging my arms, I reply "…Yes, Heero, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. No harm done"

Looking at me a moment, he raised a corner of his mouth, "Have a nice day" starting to finish his retreat to the hallway outside my front door

For some reason beyond me, my voice left my throat before he could make it out the door, "Oh Heero!" closing some distance between us

"Yes?" a look of concern masking his face

"I don't believe I told you…I'm Relena"

Tension broke as his smile spread across his face, "I know. I led the search for you"

'…_damn it, Relena. Grow a brain!'_

Feeling rather dumb, I started to feel my need for music arise, "ah…that's right."

"Bye, Relena" he smiles and walks out into the hall.

Tight feeling found me again.

Racing to the door, unable to grasp words before he was gone, my voice cracks as I speak, "Heero!"

Stopping, looking around slowly, he grins with an eyebrow raised so far that it hides behind his chocolate bangs, "Yes?"

Opening my mouth, I lose my train of thought "I…uh…"

'_I…uh…am retarded!'_

Pushing his apartment door open, he looks back at me, "You're welcome, Miss Peacecraft" and disappears into his apartment, closing the door quietly behind him with a click

"…Thank you…"

'_For everything'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Thank you for the review person whom I cannot remember your name. And, I would like to apologize for my constant use of profanity :) It just works in the story. I gave them a little spark today. I was a little lost and frustrated today with this chapter. I got one idea then started over. I couldn't get the details out the way I wanted to. It just didn't seem to want to work without messing up and going into third person. So I tried my best. <strong>

**Just like before, I did my best to go back and fix mistakes and I apologize if I miss any. Especially if they're obvious. XD**

**I hope you've enjoyed Chapter Five. Just let me search my brain for Chapter Six lol. **

**Feel free to review, I'd appreciate some input :) Trying to make you think with this fanfic. Anyways, Toodles. 'til next time!**


End file.
